¿mi propio harem?
by neko elias
Summary: En la aldea de Konoha los preparativos para la boda de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata se están casi terminando ya que a dos meses del evento. Todos en la aldea los felicitan y sus amigos disfrutan con ellos sin percatarse que un gran mal acecha entre las sombras a la feliz pareja. Ahora Naruto tendrá que viajar al pasado para rescatar a su Hinata de las manos de Natsuki...


**Los amores del pasado y del futuro**

_**Sinopsis:**_

 **En la aldea de Konoha los preparativos para la boda de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata se están casi terminando ya que a dos meses del evento. Todos en la aldea los felicitan y sus amigos disfrutan con ellos sin percatarse que un gran mal acecha entre las sombras a la feliz pareja. Ahora Naruto tendrá que viajar al pasado para rescatar a su Hinata de las manos de Natsuki un científico desterrado de la aldea del sonido por querer experimentar con su compañero Hyuga Ko (el cual no recibió ningún daño) .aunque nuestro querido rubio y peli-azul nunca pensaron que esto los llevaría a un tipo de harem el uno con el otro sin mencionar a todos sus compañeros…**

 **Capítulo 1.-Viaje al pasado**

 **Ha pasado mucho en Konoha desde la cuarta guerra ninja de eso le sumamos la repentina popularidad de Naruto-el ataque de Toneri el-beso de la Hyuga y el Uzumaki –el noviazgo de los jóvenes unos minutos después del beso y la repentina boda de ambos después de 4 meses de noviazgo aunque los más sorprendidos fueron los Hyuga los demás ya lo sospechaban…**

 **Pero dejando ese tema de lado el día de hoy nuestro rubio favorito se levantó muy temprano para darle una sorpresa a su amada peli-azul…**

 **Narra Naruto:**

 **Otro maravilloso día en Konoha me levante más temprano el día de hoy para ser el primero en la florería Yamanaka ya que Ino me aviso desde hace dos meses que vendrían unas flores muy raras y caras es por eso que ahorre todo lo de mis misiones para poder comprarlas para mi Hinata ya que según Ino son uno de los mejores regalos que una chica podría recibir…**

 **Llego a la florería que aún no abre y de repente me encuentro con 6 personas que venían a toda velocidad por diferentes rutas quien iba a imaginar que no soy el único cursi en Konoha…**

Naruto… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?—dijo Shikamaru sorprendido pensando que él había sido el único enterado de las flores—

Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?—Sasuke no quería ser visto por nadie y termina encontrándose con estos dos -orgullo Uchiha por el drenaje- pensó—

Parece que todos tenemos la misma intención—Kiba siempre tan rápido junto a Akamaru—

Creo que debemos esperar uno minutos hasta que llegue Ino—Shino apareció detrás de Kiba asustando a todos— ¿qué sucede?

¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE CON TAL PASION AL VERNOS REUNIDO A LOS SEIS AQUÍ¡—Lee con su típica llama

No fue la llama de la juventud fui yo—Ino iba llegando seguida de sai para abrir la florería un poco más temprano—

Ino pensé que era el único enterado de esto—Naruto entro seguido de los demás—

Gomen pero esto es muy importante como para que solo le avisara a uno de ustedes—dijo mientras sai sacaba una caja de madera con mucho cuidado—

Debiste avisarnos antes—Sasuke apretaba su camisa dentro de su capa—

Bueno eso no importa lo prometido es deuda—Ino abrió con mucho cuidado—

 **La caja se abrir de tal forma que las cinco tapas cayeran a los lados dejando ver unos bellos ramos de flores hechas de diamante blancas con un tallo de plata…**

¡WOW!—gritaron los seis Shinobis al mismo tiempo—

Hermosas verdad—Ino tomo cada ramo y las entrego a sus amigos—

Gracias Ino cuanto va hacer—dijo Naruto observando aquellas flores que comparadas con su Hinata no eran nada—

El precio general es de ¥150020—al escuchar esa cantidad los seis Shinobis casi mueren ante la pareja frente a ellos—

¡¿Pues de dónde sacaron estas flores?!—Sasuke siempre era muy calmado pero con esa cantidad podría reconstruir todo su clan (se refiere a sus casas) —

Esas flores son muy raras de conseguir ya que según dicen cada mil años la luna desprende un fragmento del tamaño de un anillo y cae en diferentes tipos de prados donde son absorbidos por la tierra esperando un mes para crecer y florecer por eso son muy caras y exigidas sin pensar que esas flores absorben los sentimientos de las personas reflejando sus colores favoritos de ambos y si el amor es mutuo se coloran rojas—terminado de contar Ino volteo a ver a sus amigo viendo cómo se sonrojaban y miraban a diferentes lados para disimular—pero como son mi amigos se las dejo en ¥500 por todo el ramo

 **Después de pagar cada joven fue directo a cambiarse un poco y dirigirse con su amada…**

 **/afuera de la mansión Hyuga/**

Buenos días Naruto-sama—Ko fue quien recibió a Naruto—

Buenos días Ko ¿esta Hinata en casa?—

Si está en su habitación ¿desea pasar a verla?—Ko era el único que le daba libertad a Naruto para entrar y salir de la mansión—

Claro gracias Ko—Naruto entro y fue emocionado al cuarto de su amada—

 **El ya no necesitaba indicaciones para guiarse por esa casa la mayor parte de su noviazgo y su actual compromiso estaba en esa casa se sabía de memoria cada pasillos y cuartos pero el favorito de Naruto era aquel donde yacía la más bella Kunoichi de toda Konoha y en el cual varias veces pasaba las noches de dos formas:**

 **1.-siendo invitado por ella o**

 **2.-entrando a sorprenderla**

 **Una vez fuera de la habitación de Hinata toco y esperando la respuesta de su amada la cual obvio fue positiva…**

Naruto-kun ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?—

Vine para traerte este pequeño presente—

Saca el hermoso ramo de diamante y se lo entrega a Hinata

¡Naruto-kun es hermoso¡… gracias—se acerca a Naruto y lo abraza a su rubio—

Sabía que te gustaría Hinata-ttebayo—

 **Después del tierno abrazo se separaron un poco, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco para besarse, al principio fue algo tierno pero después se volvió apasionado…**

Na-naru—la peli-azul sentía como la lengua del rubio jugueteaba con la suya excitándola más—

Hinata solo un poco más—el rubio sabía que si seguía así Hinata pediría más—

Naruto-kun ¡¿qué le pasa a las flores?¡—grito Hinata al ver el ramo de ocho flores brillar—

¡¿Eh?¡—dijo el rubio al ver como dos de las flores se ponían de color morado y naranja—

¡¿Que paso pensé que se colorarían todas?¡—dijo Naruto al ver las flores—

¿A qué te refieres?—Hinata estaba un poco confundida—

Ino me conto de la leyenda de estas flores—el rubio pensó una explicación lógica que no fuera la que él tenía en mente—vo-voy a ver a Ino…

¡¿Naruto-kun!?—Grito Hinata al ver salir a su rubio a la velocidad de la luz—

 **Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo no quería creer lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al ver las flores…no quería pensar que el amor de Hinata y él era falso…**

 **/florería Yamanaka/**

Ino creo que te falto decirles algo—dijo el pálido novio de la Yamanaka al ver a los siete Shinobis afuera de su tienda furiosos—

Así parece diles que pasen cerrare un momento para recibirlos—dijo comenzando a cerrar la tienda—

 **Después de 2 minutos…**

¡Ino¡ me puedes explicar por qué solo dos de las ocho flores se colorearon—exigieron los siete Shinobis—

Buenos sabía que esto pasaría así que escuchen atentamente por qué no lo repetiré dos veces—dijo antes de que los siete Shinobis la rodearan a escucharla—verán las flores son una hermosa representación del amor verdadero…el cual ambas personas debieron haber demostrado desde la primera vez que se conocieron de lo contrario solo se pintaran cuando realmente se demuestren interés el uno con el otro…puede que solo uno pudiera sentir interés por el otro toda su vida pero eso no cuenta es por eso que solo se colorearon dos—

-así que era eso bueno es cierto que no la note hasta ahora pero ahora nuestro amor es mutuo…pero antes…como…es que yo…quería…tal vez sea cierto pero ahora la amo y tal vez antes no le puse atención pero ahora sí y lo demostrare cueste lo que cueste—Naruto al igual que todos los muchachos incluyendo a sai pensaba

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas excepto Ino…**

Ah Hinata pensé que no vendrías—dijo sakura emocionada al ver a una de sus mejores amigas llegar—

Lo siento sakura-san es que Naruto vino a verme y me dio un regalo hermoso—

¿No serán unas flores de cristal? O si—

¿Cómo lo supiste?—

Al parecer a todos nuestros chicos se les ocurrió la misma idea—dijo Tenten acercándose

Tenten-san a ti también—Hinata está sorprendida de que sus 4 amigas recibieran el mismo regalo—

¿Entonces de seguro todas recibieron la misma reacción por parte de los chicos?—Temari no quería quedar como la única que fue dejada en un restaurante mientras Shikamaru escapaba por la ventana—

Si te refieres a ver escapar a nuestros novios sin razón alguna y dejarnos como novia de pueblo entonces si así es—sakura tenía una venita en la frente al acordarse de la reacción de su novio—

Me pregunto ¿por qué reaccionaron así?—dijo Hinata al recordar la cara de su prometido— ¿Qué significara ese brillo y las flores?

Mi princesa, no deberías preocuparte por algo tan tonto—dijo una persona mientras salía de una sombra—lo que te debería preocupar es lo que pasara… ¡Kuchisoye No Justsu!

 **Antes de que las chicas pudieran reaccionar fueron rodeadas por sombras del Shinobi…**

Puede ser por las buenas y por las malas mi princesa—

Entonces que sea por las malas ¡SHANNARO!—grito mientras se abalanzada contra una de las sombras seguida de las demás—

Mientras la pelea comenzaba en una tienda de flores se sentía como funeraria debido a la gran aura oscura alrededor de ella…

Cuánto tiempo más estarán así—dijo Ino al ver a los Shinobis tan deprimidos que se pensaría que se fueran a morir—el pasado no importa lo que importa es que ahora ya están con ustedes y que las aman…

Es fácil decirlo Ino, es cierto que estar al lado de mi Hinata me trae mucha felicidad…—entonces Naruto recordó el día que conoció a su Hinata—pero pensar que no estuve con ella desde que la conocí me pone muy triste…

El dobe tiene razón…incluso tu novio debe sentirse igual…—dijo Sasuke a lo que Ino volteo a ver a sai— ¿o me equivoco?…sai

Sai…es cierto—

No me lo tomes a mal Ino…pero a mí también me hubiera gustado enamorarte—voltea a ver a Ino—desde el día en que te conocí…

Sai—y se abalanzo a su pálido novio el cual no supo cómo reaccionar—no tienes que pensar eso…ahora estoy contigo y te amo…aunque fuera desde antes pero eso no me importa lo que me importa es que ahora te tengo a mi lado…

—mientras Naruto veía la escena entre su compañero de equipo y la Kunoichi recordó el día en el cual Hinata y él se entregaron uno al otro…y pensó—"Hinata me perdono después de tantos años pero yo aún no me puedo perdonar el ignorar a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me amo tanto que daría su propia vida por mi…realmente soy una escoria…pero tal vez si yo..."—

Antes de que terminara de reflexionar Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una explosión que destrozo la puerta de la florería…

¡¿Pero quién demonios se creen para destrozar mi puerta?!—Dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos preparada para matar a alguien—

Ino tranquilízate—dijo sai mientras intentaba calmar a su novia—nadie salió herí…

¡Tenten!—dijo lee mientras se acercaba a su actual novia— ¿qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

Lee…nosotras…—fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada—

Karui… ¿qué les sucedió?—dijo Chouji al ver a su novia en casi tan mala condición como Tenten—

Eso no importa tú y lee quédense con nosotras el resto vaya a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 8…nos emboscaron…Naruto…—vio al rubio con preocupación y…—quieren a Hinata…

Al escuchar eso salió disparado al campo de entrenamiento en busca de su amada seguido de sus compañeros excepto lee, Chouji, Kiba y Shino quienes ayudaron a las pareja para llegar al hospital…

 _Hinata…no…por favor…no otra vez…._

 **Repetía el rubio que parecía rayo, mientras tanto en el campo…**

Bien pudo ser peor de lo que imagine—miro a su alrededor su "obra"—pero al final solo queda una…que persistente eres…

¡Cállate!…mientras yo siga en pie ¡no le pondrás una mano encima a Hinata!—gritaba sakura ya casi en su límite mientras atrás suyo la Hyuga permanecía inconsciente recargada en un árbol—

Hmp…tal vez tú me seas útil…al igual que la rubia de allá—dijo mientras estrujaba el cuerpo de sakura con Justsu de sombra—deja de hacerte la fuerte…ambos sabemos que es una mentira…

¡No!—dijo con miedo, mientras daba un último suspiro antes de caer desmayada—

Muy bien…ahora solo debo llevar esto a casa…una menos faltan tres—dijo antes de invocar tres sombras las cuales cargaron a las chicas como costales—bien a la siguiente… ¡Jikū no jutsu!

 **Ante eso se abrió un portal color morado al cual ordeno que entraran las sombras hasta que…**

¡Rasen Shuriken!—el ataque dio justo antes que las sombras atravesaran el portal— ¡TEME DEVUELVEME A HINATA AHORA MISMO!

Dobe tranquiliza—al ver a su cerezo con tantas heridas no pudo tranquilizarse— ¡ESCUCHA NO SE QUE ASUNTOS TENGAS CON LOS HYUGAS…PERO A SAKURA LA DEJAS AHORA MISMO!

¡ESO TAMBIEN VA PARA TEMARI!—dijo Shikamaru lleno de furia al ver a su novia en el mismo estado que las otras dos kunoichis—

Hmp…veo que aún faltan tres molestias más…—dijo mientras volvía a abrir el portal—pero eso no me interesa…ya tengo lo que quiero más dos regalos…

Maldito…—dijo Naruto mientras ideaba una forma de rescatar a su novia y amigas—

Sayonara…—dijo tras soltar una bomba de humo y ordenar a sus sombras nuevamente entrar al portal—

¡No lo harás!—gritaron los tres Shinobis que se abalanzaron contra las sombras—

¡Eso cré…¿qué sucede?—dijo al no poderse mover—

¡Chicos rápido ino no aguantara mucho!—dijo sai mientras se acercaba a ellos en un ave de tinta detrás de su novia—

Crees que eso me detendrá… ¡Doton: Doryūdan!—

 **De repente un gran dragón de lodo apareció y empezó a lanzar bolas de lodo por la boca…**

¡Ino!—grito el peli-negro al ver que no podría esquivar una de esas bolas—

¡Cuidado!—grito Naruto cuando el ave perdió un ala y se dirigía a los 7 Shinobis más las sombras de Natsuki—

 **Lo último que vieron los Shinobis fue cuando el ave de sai los obligo a todos a entrar al portal desapareciendo a las sombras de Natsuki…**

Maldición—dijo al verse envuelto entinta dentro del portal—eh… ¿dónde?

 **Busco por doquier a la Hyuga pero ella ya estaba resguardada en los brazos de Naruto al igual que las demás chicas…**

Esto no será bueno…—dijo al ver el punto donde se supone que llevaría la completaría la primera fase de su plan—

¿Maldito a dónde demonios vamos!…—dijo Naruto al verse una luz blanca que se acercaba a ellos desde abajo—

Mejor dicho a donde se dirigen…—dijo mientras abrió otra brecha dentro del portal—pero tranquilo no los dejare…después de todo tienes entre tus brazos tienes algo que me pertenece…hasta entonces les traeré más compañía…

Teme… ¡¿qué quieres decir?!—

Disfruten su estancia…—sonrió terroríficamente antes de desaparecer—por ahora…

¿Qué?—fue lo último que pudo decir Naruto antes de entrar en aquella luz—

 **Mientras tanto en la zona sur del bosque de Konoha…**

Nee Kakashi-sensei ¿porque tenemos que inspeccionar otra vez esta zona?—dijo un rubio mientras buscaba alguna pista del objetivo—

Tsunade-sama dijo que lo habían visto cerca de esta zona…—dijo una peli-rosa algo indignada por la pregunta de su compañero— si está cerca sería más fácil interceptarlo…

Pero nos tomara días registrar la zona…—dijo mientras se acercaba a su maestro—

En eso tienes razón Naruto…—dijo el usuario del sharingan—mejor entra en modo sabio tal vez puedas detectar su Chakra

Lo hare…esperen un momento…—dijo mientras se trepaba a un árbol mientras activaba el modo sabio—mmm…nada aun… ¡¿esp?!

¡Naruto!... ¿pudiste localizar algo?—grito sakura al escuchar la reacción de su compañero—

¡Entre los arbustos hay dos Shinobis inconscientes!…—grito el rubio mientras se dirigía a aquél lugar—

¡¿Qué?!—reaccionaron ambos ninjas mientras se acercaban con el rubio—

¡Por aquí!—grito Naruto alzando la mano para que lo localizaran—

No puede ser…—dijo sakura al ver que aquel hombre portaba la banda de Konoha—

Sakura ve si no tienen alguna lesión—dijo el copi ninja a su alumna—

Hai—dijo pero al momento de girar a una de las dos personas no supo cómo reaccionar—no puede ser…¿Naruto?

 **Enseguida su sensei se acercó a aquel hombre notando el gran parecido entre él y su alumno**

Revisen como está la otra—dijo sin quitar la mirada del rubio mayor—

Hai Kakashi -sensei—dijo Naruto mientras giraba a la otra persona para verle el rostro— ¿Hinata?—dijo mientras acomodaba mejor a la Hyuga en sus brazos—

¿Hinata?—dijo Kakashi confundido ambos Shinobis contaban con una apariencia parecida a sus jóvenes ninjas— ¿cómo es posible?

Kakashi-sensei hay que llevarla a Konoha…—dijo mientras cargaba a la Hyuga de a princesa—pueden tener alguna contusión…

Tal vez tengas razón…—dijo acercándose a la joven en brazos del rubio—luego tendremos que avisar a Tsunade-sama

 **Mientras ambos Shinobis hablaban entre si sakura verificaba que el rubio mayor no tuviera alguna herida física en su cabeza…mientras que este recuperaba la conciencia…**

¿Hinata?—dijo mientras despertaba— ¡¿HINATA?!—Grito sentándose al no sentir el calor de su prometida— ¿dónde…?

 **Los Shinobis voltearon a ver al rubio que buscaba con desesperación a su compañera (ninguno hoyo el nombre)…**

¿Dónde está?... ¿dónde estoy?—de repente vio como Hinata descansaba en brazos de un desconocido (aun no les miraba los rostros) — ¡TU DEVUELVEME A HINATA!

¡Hinata?—dijo el rubio menor al ver como este desprendía un Chakra idéntico al del Kyuubi—

Naruto retrocede…—dijo el copi ninja—por favor cálmate nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que reacciones así…

No me interesa…solo quiero que me regresen a Hinata—dijo fijando la vista en su amada mientras sus ojos se volvían los del Kyuubi—

¿Te refieres a la chica?—dijo a lo cual el rubio mayor asintió—está bien Naruto entrégasela

—el rubio menor asintió con miedo y fue acercándose a su versión adulta—aquí la tienes—dijo mientras la soltaba suavemente en los brazos del otro—

 **El rubio mayor se tranquilizó al tener a su novia de nuevo con el…**

Ahora si no te importa quisiera conocer tu nombre—dijo el peli-blanco—

 **Naruto por fin con la mente clara cayó en cuenta de la situación y enseguida se incorporó…**

—demonios esto está mal, pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer sin pensar que Hinata podría estar herida…no tengo otra opción—yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

 **Dijo a lo cual los tres Shinobis quedaron aturdidos por su respuesta…**

¿Pero cómo es que tú?—

No tengo tiempo de explicar…—interrumpió a su sensei—lo único que les puedo decir es que no vine solo, pero eso no me interesa…—miro a la Hyuga—lo único que les pido es que me lleven a Konoha necesito que atiendan a Hinata…por favor

 **El copa ninja asintió y les entrego unas capuchas las cuales coloco Naruto enzima suyo y de Hinata…**

Sígueme…—dijo el peli-blanco mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la aldea seguido del rubio mayor y los dos Shinobis—

 **Naruto sabía que al llegar tendría muchos problemas con Tsunade pero lo único en su mente en sus momento al igual que en la de su contra parte menor era…**

 _Hinata…_

 _Hinata…_

Continuara….

Ola gente sé que he subido nuevas series y no las he actualizado pero esta será la última que suba para darle continuación a las demás…

Pueden preguntar lo que quieran de las historias les responderé al final de cada capítulo hasta entonces…

SAYONARA…


End file.
